


universe's horrible humour

by februarysunshine (pianophan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianophan/pseuds/februarysunshine
Summary: aslice: who on earth was calling me eight times with no caller id?roxy: soz that was memolldoll: why?roxy: yannoroxy: i wanted to know what sound giraffes make(aka cursed child does not exist and neither does canon ages wheeee)





	universe's horrible humour

teddybear added aslice to WOTTERS AND FRENS

teddybear: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AL  
domweasley: merlin  
jslice: WOOOOOO AL YOU'RE FIFTEEN CONGRATS DUDE

aslice: wait  
aslice: scorp??  
snekboi: yes  
aslice: YOU ADDED MY BOYFRIEND BEFORE ME  
molldoll: um duh  
roxy: he's older than you  
aslice: BUT I AM A WOTTER  
rosy: he is too by extension  
freddie: one time scorpius said his name as SCORPIUS POTTER  
snekboi: okay look  
aliceinpunderland: how are ya gonna explain that  
lucyweasel: ^  
willegan: ^^  
roxy: ^^^  
snekboi: i was tIRED  
teddybear: mhm  
teddybear: im LONLY  
teddybear: vic is in america  
teddybear: all y'all children are supposed to be in school  
freddie: good point  
willegan: good point

molldoll: WILLIAM BRIAN FINNEGAN ISTG IF YOU START PAYING ATTENTION ILL STAB YOU

willegan: calm down love  
roxy: wow  
teddybear: otp


End file.
